Episode list
This is a written list of every episode in the Onyx AU. Overall, each season has 23 episodes, regardless of length. Season 1 E01 - Gem Glow E02 - Laser Light Cannon E03 - Cheese Burger Backpack E04 - Together Breakfast E05 - Cat Fingers E06 - Bubble Buddies E07 - Serious Steven E08 - Tiger Millionaire E09 - Arcade Mania E10 - Giant Woman E11 - Lion: The Intro E12 - Space Race E13 - So Many Birthdays E14 - Lars and the Cool Kids E15 - Tiger Millionaire E16 - Frybo E17 - Beach Party E18 - Rose's Room E19 - Coach Steven E20 - Monster Buddies E21 - An Indirect Kiss E22 - Mirror Gem E23 - Ocean Gem Season 2 E01 - House Guest E02 - Lion 2: The Movie E03 - Keep Beach City Weird E04 - Garnet's Universe E05 - Steven The Sword Fighter E06 - Watermelon Stevens E07 - Alone Together E08 - The Test E09 - Future Vision E10 - On The Run E11 - Attack The Light E12 - Steven And The Stevens E13 - Warp Tour E14 - Winter Forecast E15 - Reformed E16 - Lion 3: Straight To Video E17 - Maximum Capacity E18 - Marble Madness E19 - Rose's Scabbard E20 - The Message E21 - Political Power E22 - The Return E23 - Jailbreak Season 3 E01 - Full Disclosure E02 - Joy Ride E03 - Fusion Cuisine E04 - Sworn To The Sword E05 - Keeping It Together E06 - Story For Steven E07 - Chille Tid E08 - Cry For Help E09 - Keystone Motel E10 - Onion Friend E11 - Friend Ship E12 - Nightmare Hospital E13 - Sadie's Song E14 - Love Letters E15 - Catch And Release E16 - When It Rains E17 - Back To The Barn E18 - Too Far E19 - The Answer E20 - Steven's Birthday E21 - It Could've Been Great E22 - Message Received E23 - Log Date 7 15 2 Season 4 E01 - Super Watermelon Island E02 - Gem Drill E03 - Same Old World E04 - Barn Mates E05 - Hit The Diamond E06 - Steven Floats E07 - Drop Beat Dad E08 - Mr. Greg E09 - Too Short To Ride E10 - The New Lars E11 - Beach City Drift E12 - We Need To Talk E13 - Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service E14 - Monster Reunion E15 - Alone At Sea E16 - Gem Hunt E17 - Crack The Whip E18 - Steven vs. Amethyst E19 - The Breaking Point E20 - Beta E21 - Earthlings E22 - Back to the Moon E23 - Bubbled Season 5 E01 - Kindergarten Kid E02 - Know Your Fusion E03 - Restaurant Wars E04 - Buddy's Book E05 - Mindful Education E06 - Future Boy Zoltron E07 - Last One Out Of Beach City E08 - Save The Light E09 - Three Gems And A Baby E10 - Steven's Dream E11 - Adventure In Light Distortion E12 - Gem Heist E13 - The Zoo E14 - That Will Be All E15 - Room For Five E16 - Storm In The Room E17 - Lion 4: Alternate ending E18 - Pool Hopping E19 - ���� E20 - Now We're Only Falling Apart E21 - What's Your Problem? E22 - The Question E23 - Made of Honor Season 6 E01 - Failsafe Renewal E02 - Reminiscence E03 - War Tales E04 - Doug Out E05 - Earth Gems E06 - The Good Lars E07 - Strong And Disciplined E08 - Are You My Dad? E09 - I Am My Mom E10 - Stuck Together E11 - Intricate Segway E12 - The Great Diamond Authority E13 - The Trial E14 - Lion 5: The Remix E15 - Spin With A Spinel E16 - Carbonado E17 - Identity Crisis E18 - Reunited E19 - Legs From Here To Homeworld E20 - Escapism E21 - Together Alone E22 - Escapism E23 - Change Your Mind See Also *Write-Up *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6